Catheter systems are increasingly provided with cuffs or balloons in order to secure the catheter in place, such as in the rectum, or to dilate surrounding tissue, such as in urinary applications (e.g., Foley catheters and inflatable pessaries), cardiac, or endotracheal applications. While various attempts have been made to design inflation systems for such catheters to prevent over-inflation, such as check valves that can be used to bleed or relieve excess fluid, such attempts have heretofore failed to adequately resist transients, or temporary spikes in cuff or balloon pressure. At least some of these prior attempts to prevent over-inflation also require significant training of medical personnel, as they require a particular series of steps, such as ex-vivo pre-inflation of a balloon or cuff to a certain volume, to “set” the system.
The systems of the present disclosure overcome these and other drawbacks of conventional attempts to prevent over-inflation of cuffs or balloons of catheter systems.